


i have always adored you.

by elenademaury



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, lucas has issues, mentions of self harm (briefly), mostly Eliott waxing poetry about Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenademaury/pseuds/elenademaury
Summary: " let me sleep ,i am tired of my grieve .and i would like you ,to love me . "or eliott watches lucas sleep after a rough night.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	i have always adored you.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> i tried a new writing style, please leave some feedback or some writing ideas you would like me to write!
> 
> a bit background on this piece:  
> lucas and eliott are already living together. lucas went to visit his mum, who had an episode, what causes lucas to have a anxiety attack.
> 
> enjoy, and please take care of yourself :)
> 
> x elena
> 
> chapter inspiration:  
> the wisp sings - winter aid  
> wtfock 2x8

> _i can see you're scared of your emotions_   
>  _i can see you're hoping not hopeless_
> 
> _i can see you're looking for distractions_   
>  _i can see you're tired of the acting_
> 
> _so why can't you show me,  
>  who are you in the dark?  
> show me the scary parts,  
> who are you when it's 3 AM _ _and you're all alone?  
> _

the golden sun beaming through the windows taints your skin a blend of golds, yellows and everything in-between as your eyelashes gently kiss your skin. the weight of the world seems to rest on your shoulders as you lay there, covered by the cream sheets, pure and serene, and i can substantially feel the anxiety seeping through your skin.

i lean in closely, so close that i can count the scattered freckles on your cheeks, splattered across your nose, forming their own constellations. my lips graze against your forehead, and as you take a deep breath, i can't help but think, that if i could, i would bring you the moon, the stars, the sun. an entire milky way, because you deserve nothing more unimportant. the creamy-coloured bedsheets slip away from your sun-kissed chest as you scoot closer in your drowsy trance. i can count every single injury that you have inflicted on your own skin, every beauty mark.

a soft breeze pushes its way through the open window that you had cracked open the night before while fretting about the heated air in our room. it now, however, makes you shiver, and goosebumps appear on your skin, so i wrap an arm around you to shield you from the chilly breeze. 

paris is in the summer at her most radiant, a bristling city; so full of life, so full that she has seemingly passed it onto you. 

i feel your eyelashes flutter against the complexion of my skin where my collarbone joins my neck, similar to delicate butterfly caresses, and i press a kiss on your hair knots.

you yawn, and i ask softly: "how are you today?"

what i mean is: _how's your head feeling today? is it yet occupied, is it screaming at you? has it made peace for now, and can you breathe again?_

you stay quiet, and i promptly understand that it's still difficult for you to be conscious, even if you've been awake for five minutes. your lips part ways with one another to answer, swollen from the sleep before your body so rudely awoke you, and i can paint you in this scenario, wax poetry, write novels because you've never looked so beautiful. your lips, or rather your mind, can't pick the right words to say, so you close your mouth again and you instead tug me into your private space.

i breathe in your scent as you seek comfort i willingly provide you, the material of my shirt wrinkling where you hold it so tightly. there's barely space separating us, and i don't object because i eternally want to be close to you.

you're fighting the battle inside the darkest corners of your mind as i draw constellations on your naked back, hoping to say: _"i'm right here, i'll try to make it lighter on your generous heart, your delicate, yet battered, bruised and scarred soul."_

as your lips leave a tiny, nearly there imprint on my skin, you say: _"i_ _don't understand why you're here nevertheless, i am a mess, but thank you."_

i graze my lips upon yours, responding yet again, 

_"i'_ _ll never leave you on your own."_


End file.
